The Addtions
by Little Christian
Summary: Five eggs arrive at the Penguins' habitat. It's up to the four birds to care for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I have finally posted a story about my five cadets. If you've read my profile, you'll know a bit about them. Any who, this story is about how they come to Central Park Zoo. Here's the first chappie.**

Chapter 1: New Arrivals.

"Skipper's paranoia seems to be acting up today," Kowalski stated, as the four commando birds sat at the breakfast table.

"What makes you say that, Kowalski?" Private asked, watching in disgust, as Rico stuffed five fish in his mouth, swallowing them whole.

"I can just tell," Kowalski explained. "I've been with him and Rico long enough to know when something's up."

"You're right, soldier," Skipper suddenly yelled. "My gut's telling me something's going to happen."

"Well, your gut had been right in the past," Private acknowledged. "But I feel if something happens at all, it'll be a good thing."

"Good thing, or bad thing, Private, something's gonna happen. I just know it."

Later that morning, Kowalski was working in his lab. He was trying to invent a machine to boost his intelligence again. This time, permanently.

"Kowalski," Private cried, bursting through the lab door. "You're wanted topside."

Kowalski, who was hammering something, looked up and pounded his flipper.

"GOOD GOLLY! YEOWCH!" he screamed, adding some angry words, forgetting the young penguin was present.

"Oh…um…I-I think…I'll just…wait up there," Private cringed at Kowalski's language and throbbing, red flipper. "Oh dear, I can't believe I heard that,"

"Why am I so stu-" Kowalski was cut off by Skipper's shout.

"GET UP HERE, MAN!"

Skipper glared as Kowalski jumped out of the HQ.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself," he snarled. "Rico and I heard you from up here. You should mind your language when the private is present."

"Sorry Skipper. I just had some…technical difficulties." He held up his left flipper.

"Eww, that can't be good," Skipper remembered the reason he wanted Kowalski. He pointed to a crate. "Analyse this, please."

"It's a crate, Skipper," he groaned.

"I know it's a crate. But I don't know what's inside it," Skipper sighed, getting frustrated.

"Neither do I," Kowalski snapped. "Do you think I have x-ray vision, or something?" Skipper slapped him. "Sorry, Skipper. I'm just frustrated." He held out his flipper. "Rico,"

Rico hacked up a crowbar and it landed in his left flipper.

"GREAT GALLILAO-" Skipper covered Private ears.

"Kowalski, language," Skipper warned.

"You do it, Rico," Kowalski sighed, handing the crowbar to the maniac.

Rico opened the crate.

"Stand back, men," the four penguins took a few steps backwards, Kowalski landing in the pool.

"Today is just not my day," he groaned.

Private took a few steps forward, peering into the crate. He turned to Skipper, who nodded and ventured inside.

Skipper watched the young penguin enter the dark box. After a moment, he cried out.

"Skippah," Skipper went into alert mode.

"What is it, Private?" he asked.

"Look," Private waddled out, holding a white, round object.

"What is this, soldier?"

"Skipper, it appears to be an egg," Kowalski stated, taking it out of Private's flippers.

"And not just one," Private said, happily, "look," he pointed inside. The three older birds saw four more eggs, nestled in straw.

"Five eggs?" Skipper gaped, picking up one of the round balls. "What in the world in going on?"

"Well, these five eggs could have been abandoned in Antarctica," Kowalski said, examining his egg.

"But there are four of us," Private pointed out. "Who'll care for the extra one?"

"Look at them," Kowalski said. "They're all different."

He was right. The one he was holding was long and thin. The one Skipper was holding and one of the others was the shape of normal eggs. Rico had picked one up and it was sort of flattish and the last one, still in the crate, was small and perfectly round.

Skipper picked up the one identical to his.

"I'll take the extra one," he looked at the eggs. "They're exactly the same."

"If my research in correct," began Kowalski, "which it usually is," Rico rolled his eyes, "that means these are identical twins."

"Identical," Private repeated, "meaning both boys or both girls, as well as looking exactly the same?"

"No, the gender has nothing to do with it," Kowalski said. "They'll just look identical."

Private picked up the last egg and cradled it in his flippers.

"I hope they all hatch soon," he cooed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chappie for The Additions. Hope you enjoy.**

_In the last chapter, the penguins have gotten five eggs to look after. Skipper's got identical twins._

Chapter 2: Marlene Finds Out.

Marlene padded along the path she always took to the penguins' habitat. As she neared it, she felt a change in the atmosphere. She quickened her pace, feeling something was wrong.

Jumping down the fish-bowl door, she scanned the HQ for the penguins. The only ones she saw were Rico and Skipper. They were each holding two round balls.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Where are Kowalski and Private? What are those?"

"Do you always have to ask so many questions?" Skipper demanded. Marlene crossed her arms. Skipper sighed.

"These are eggs, they were transferred here, for reasons we know not. As for where Kowalski and the private are, they're in the lab."

"Please explain," Marlene said, making herself comfortable next to Skipper.

"Well, Kowalski wanted to make sure the eggs were healthy. He did a whole lotta tests on each one. He's just finishing off with Private's."

"But isn't one of these eggs Private's?"

"No, we got five of them. I'm taking care of two."

Kowalski and Private came out of the lab.

"Well, the tests are here," Kowalski said. "All of the eggs are healthy, internally."

"What about physically?" Skipper asked.

"That we will not know, until they hatch."

"Oh Skippah," Private tweeted, jiggling around as his he had eaten a whole box of winkies. "I'm so excited. Kowalski, do you know when they will hatch?"

"No clue," the scientist said, taking his egg from Rico. "This is just one of those things, where we have to wait and see."

"Hate waiting," Rico grunted. Marlene chuckled.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chappie for my little story.**

_In the last chapter, Marlene found out about the eggs._

Chapter 3: Baby Pointers.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Marlene," Skipper said, "we have to learn how to be mommies…or daddies."

"Really? I think I could help you with that."

"Phht," Skipper scoffed, "what would you know about babies?"

"Well, baby care is more of a…lady's thing," Marlene pointed out. "I was just thinking I could give you a few pointers."

"We'd appreciate the help, Marlene," Private said, gratefully.

"Ok, first tip in baby care; keep weapons and other dangerous things out of their reach. In other words, baby-proof the HQ,"

"That's easily done," Skipper said. "We'll do it tonight."

"Good, ok, what's next? Oh yeah, make sure one of you is always watching them," Marlene said then added. "Also, make sure that one isn't Rico."

"Will do, Marlene."

"Good and finally, if you need a sitter, I'm always available."

"That's good to know, Marlene," Private said.

"Good, that's good. Ok, well, I guess that's it for now. If I think of anything else, I know where to find you. See ya,"

"Bye Marlene," Private said, waving. He went on alert when he heard a noise. He turned to Skipper, where the sound was coming from.

"Skippah?" he looked down at Skipper's feet. "Look sir,"

"My egg, it's hatching," Skipper said, half surprised half nervous. He picked it up.

"What do I do?" Rico and Private shrugged.

Before anyone could do anything, the shell fell away and Skipper was left holding a fluffy chick in his flippers. The baby blinked his eyes at Skipper.

"Well, this is unexpected," he muttered.

"What's unexpected about it, Skippah?" Private asked.

"The other one's hatching," he handed the chick to Private and picked up the other egg.

Moments later, Skipper was holding his son and daughter. Both had sapphire blue eyes and looked identical. The girl had eyelashes on her eyes.

"What are you going to name them, Skippah?"

"I was thinking of Manfreedia and Johnson," Skipper said, "but I actually think Ace and Cam are better names."

"Oh, yes," Private agreed, stroking Cam's fluffy head. He couldn't help but smile. "Can…can I hold her?" he asked.

Skipper nodded and handed him Cam. Private held her tenderly, in his flippers.

"Her eyes," he said, "match yours, sir. Both of theirs do. It's almost as if, they are your children."

"But that's impossible," Skipper said. "I haven't been in contact with any female penguins."

"Yeah, maybe it's just a coincidence."

Marlene jumped over the fence.

"I just remembered something; you know how penguins feed their young, ri-OH MY GOODNESS!" her face lit up at the sight of Skipper and Private holding the twins.

"Aww, those are the cutest, little, fluff balls I have ever seen!" she squealed.

"Calm down, Marlene," Private said. "You're scaring them."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Marlene smiled sheepishly. "What are they're names?"

"This here is Ace and Private's holding Cam," Skipper said.

"When did they hatch?"

"Just after you left." Marlene smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, chapter four. Sorry for the waiting.**

_In the last chapter, Ace and Cam hatched, and Skipper's a daddy._

Chapter 4: A Strange Request.

Skipper, Private and Rico entered the HQ. There, they found Kowalski. He was holding his egg, tenderly, cooing at it.

"Kowalski?" Private said, shocked that the scientist was being so…fatherly. Kowalski's head jerked up at his name.

"Oh, hello," he said. "H-how long have you been standing…there?"

"Long enough to know you really care for that egg," Skipper replied, with a grin. Kowalski then noticed the fluffy balls in his flippers.

"When did they hatch?" he asked, smiling.

"Ace here hatched about four minutes ago, and Cam hatched two minutes after."

"I'll just do a quick examination on them, to make sure they're healthy."

Kowalski was right; it WAS quick. In less than ten minutes, he announced Ace and Cam were healthy hatchlings.

"Guess we'll be daddies now," Private said.

"I…guess so," Skipper nodded.

"It's an awful big change," Kowalski agreed. "Private would have to be more responsible now, and Rico would have to not be a bad influence on his chick."

"Yo' akken 'bout meh?" Rico grunted. "Meh? ABbkl abyubad hbuib!"

"Yes, you'd be a bad influence," Private sighed. "Explosions and chainsaws are no things for babies to play with. They're not toys."

"Right," Rico sighed, re-swallowing his chainsaw. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go now," Marlene smiled. "See ya."

"See you, Marlene," Private waved back. Then he turned to Kowalski. "When will my egg hatch?"

"I haven't the faintest," Kowalski replied, smiling at his eagerness.

The next morning, Skipper woke up to feel a tickling feeling, crawling all over his body. He couldn't think what it could be, so he sat to see. He smiled as he saw Ace and Cam, crawling all over him.

"Good morning, you two," he chuckled, picking them up and sitting up. Private stuck his head from the bunk above.

"Morning, sir," he said, happily. "Hello Ace and Cam."

The babies looked at Private, who was upside-down to them. Ace cooed and Cam giggled. Private reached down with one flipper to pat them, but ended up falling of the edge of his bunk. He landed with a thud.

Ace and Cam laughed in their cute, baby laughs at Private's misfortune. Skipper chuckled.

"You ok, soldier?" he asked, still chuckling.

"Fine," Private groaned.

That morning, Skipper had to cancel training, and let Private play with Ace and Cam for a while, before the zoo opened.

When the zoo opened, the visitors flooded in. Apparently, news about the eggs had spread around the city, via the internet. The penguins' habitat was crowded, and Ace and Cam started to get overwhelmed and upset. Skipper, who was holding them, squawked loudly at the humans. But it didn't help, and they continued to shout and scream. Desperate, Skipper turned to Private.

"Go to Ringtail's and ask him to 'shake his booty'," he commanded.

"Aye sir," Private saluted, and slipped into the HQ, to go out the Private's first prize door.

"Julian," he called. "You need to turn on the music, and dance for the humans."

"Eh, I am not in a dancey mood. Come back later," Julian replied.

"Alright then," Private said. "I'll just go and ask Darla then."

"What?" Julian yelled. "No you will not be asking HER. I will be dancing for the silly people."

"Thanks Julian."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, chapter five!**

Chapter 5: Trouble with Lemurs.

As the humans left the zoo, Julian went over to the penguins' habitat. He stopped when he saw Ace, in Skipper's flippers.

"Petey!" he cried. "You have come back!" He rushed over to the penguins, and grabbed Ace. Ace stared at him, confused.

"Ringtail!" Skipper shouted. "Give him back!"

"Oh no, you are not to be taking Petey away from me again, you silly penguins," Julian squeezed the chick. "He is so CUTE!" He bounded out of the habitat, taking Ace along with him.

"We have to get him back, before Julian hurts him!" Private gasped. "He doesn't know how fragile real babies are!"

"Men, commence Operation: Stop That Annoying Nusense Known as Julian!" Skipper barked, and the penguins almost jumped off the island, when Private stopped them.

"Skippah?"

"What?"

Private pointed to Skipper's flippers. He looked down, and remembered Cam.

"Oh, right, uh," he thought for a moment. "Private, you're to stay here, and baby sit Cam!"

"Aye aye, sir," Private saluted, and took the fluffy bundle out Skipper's flippers.

Skipper and the other two leaped out of the habitat and landed on a wall. They belly slid along it and flipped off. They landed behind a rubbish bin, and Skipper motioned for them to split up, and surround the perimeter. Kowalski went left, Rico went left, and Skipper went centre. He signalled for them to wait.

Julian sat on his throne, still holding poor Ace, who was almost crying. Julian didn't notice the small tears rolling down his cheeks, until he felt wet on his paws.

"Ugh," he complained. "This baby is leaky. Maurice!" said lemur was at his side in a flash. "Get this baby cleaned up. He is all wet."

Maurice held the chick in his paws. "What do ya want me to do with him?"

"Get a diaper on him, or something. I do not care!"

Maurice hurried off. When he realised the baby WASN'T wet, just crying, he brought him back to Julian.

"He's only crying, your majesty," he explained. "Nothing else."

Julian took Ace from Maurice's paws. "Why is he to be crying? I am King Julian. No-one will be crying around me!" he scolded Ace, who stared at him, confused. He stared at him blankly for a moment, and then burst out crying. Julian held him at arms length, almost panicking.

"MAURICE! This silly, baby penguin is broken! He is crying when I am the king, and no-one is to be crying around me!"

"Your majesty," Maurice said. "Why not just take him back to the penguins? He DOES belong to them."

"No! Petey will not be taken from me again!"

"That was SKIPPER turned into baby!"

"Do not be silly, Maurice," Julian laughed, holding Ace closer to his chest. "I will just sing Petey a song, and he will stop crying." He placed Ace on the smoothie bar table.

"Are you sure that's such a…?"

"Rock a-bye Petey, in the tree-tops. When the wind blows, the Julian will rock. When the bough breaks, the Julian will fall, and down will come Julian, Julian and all!"

Ace stopped crying and stared at the strange animal, singing weird songs about something called a Julian. He blinked, and Julian and Maurice thought they had succeeded, until he started to cry again.

"NO! I cannot be handling this anymore!" Julian cried.

Then suddenly, two penguins, Skipper and Rico, to be exact, sprang in top of him and Maurice, while Kowalski picked up Ace, and left the habitat.

Julian pushed Skipper and Rico off of him, and looked frantically around for Ace.

"Petey? Where have you gone?" he yelled. "You are being lost. Do not being worrying. I will find you!" he got down on his hands and knees and began to search the habitat. Skipper, Rico and Maurice stared at him.

"He's lost it, Rico," Skipper sighed, and the two of them leapt out of the habitat.

**I had a lot of fun, writing this particular chapter. It was so funny, IMO. I had a blast. Hope you liked it, and please review! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaannnnddddddah, chapter six!**

Chapter 6: Cam the Escape Artist.

Private and Kowalski were waiting, as Skipper and Rico came back to the habitat. Kowalski and Private gave Skipper Ace and Cam. Ace snuggled next to Cam, happy to be back with his sister.

"Aren't they sweet?" Private cooed, smiling. Rico nodded in agreement.

"Where are the other eggs?" Skipper asked.

"Inside," Private replied, "where we left them."

The four penguins went inside their HQ and each penguin picked up his egg, and placed it on his feet. Kowalski's was cracked.

"You're kidding me? Mine got broken!" he exclaimed. Private picked it up and inspected it.

"It's not broken," he explained. "It's hatching." He handed it back to Kowalski, who held it tenderly, as the shell broke off and left him holding his fluffy, little daughter. Her grey eyes had a look of wisdom in them, which she would surely find useful as she got older. She had the same eye lashes as Cam. Kowalski smiled, as she gazed at him. Her little orange beak smiled back.

"Wha ya guna nam er?" Rico grunted.

"Um, Cleopatra, after the Egyptian queen. Cleo for short." Cleo nuzzled her beak into his chest feathers. She sighed contently.

Ace, Cam and Cleo all sat on a thick blanket on the floor, as the Skipper and Rico baby-proofed the HQ and Private help Kowalski build a special crib for the babies. At one point, Cam decided she wanted to help them, and tried to lift the hammer. Kowalski snatched from her before she hurt herself.

"Maybe we should put them in a cage?" Skipper suggested, after Ace tried to shoot Kowalski's shrink ray.

"No, I don't think so," Kowalski said. "Well, I COULD cut a cage in half and use it as a make-shift baby pen."

"Then do it," Skipper said, as he stopped Cam from climbing onto the table.

Kowalski soon had the three chicks and two eggs in a make-shift baby pen. The babies soon grew tired and fell asleep. Private waddled over to check on them.

"Aren't you three just the sweetest?"

That night, Cam woke up and looked around. She held onto the bars of their baby pen, as the crib wasn't yet finished, and saw Skipper, in the lowest bunk. She stared at him for a moment, and then started climbing out of the cage.

When she finally got out, she made her way over to Skipper, and climbed into his bunk with him. There she fell asleep, snuggling next to him, and cuddling his flipper.

The next morning, Skipper sat up, and saw Cam, sleeping next to him.

"What the?" he said.

"Morning, Skippah," Private hopped out of his bunk, and yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Private, did you put Cam with me last night?" Skipper asked.

"No," Private replied, noticing the fluffy chick. "Did you, Kowalski?"

Kowalski shook his head, and hopped out of his bunk, rubbing his eyes.

"Nah meh," Rico said, also getting out of bed, and stretching.

Skipper looked down at Cam, who had now woken up, and was smiling at him. "You're a little escape artist then, aren't you?" She giggled.

Kowalski and Skipper fed their chicks after the older penguins had breakfast. They went topside for some training.

"We can't be cancelling training everyday, until the chicks are older," Skipper reasoned. Private opened his beak. "And ALL of us need training. You can't skip training to baby sit." Private frowned.

"We could ask Marlene," he suddenly said. "Remember, Skippah, she did say if we needed a baby sitter we could ask her."

"Good idea, soldier," Skipper agreed. "You go take them to Marlene's and come straight back."

"Yes, sir."

Marlene was more than happy to baby sit the twins, Cleo and the eggs. Private thanked her many times before he left.

The eggs showed no sign of hatching that day, and three chicks were fairly well behaved for most of the morning. Then, Cam happened.

The chicks were sitting in their baby pen, which Rico had brought over, after remembering it. Cam decided she wanted out, so she climbed out, like last night. She looked around her new surroundings, wondering where daddy was. She started to crawl towards the wall, in the direction of the pond.

She stopped when she felt the water on her little flippers. She giggled at the cool feeling, and crawled deeper. She still giggled, sitting in the water that came up to her middle. She crawled deeper still, so the water was now up to her chest. She liked the feeling, I mean, she was a penguin, and penguins do like water. She crawled deeper, and could no longer feel the bottom. She panicked, screaming and crying as loud as she could. Luck for her, it was very loud, and Marlene came running out of the cave, from puréeing fish for their lunch. She quickly jumped into the water where Cam was, which was up her shins, and got her to dry land, just as the penguins flipped over the wall.

"What are you guys doing here?" Marlene asked, trying to calm Cam down. "Is training finished already?"

"No," Private answered. "We heard Cam screaming, all the way from our habitat. Is she alright?"

"She is now," Marlene assured him, as she handed her to Skipper. "She just had a bit of a fright."

As soon as Cam was in Skipper's flippers, she stopped crying. "Why is she all wet?" Skipper asked.

"Did ya know she could get out of that baby pen?" Marlene asked. "She climbed out, somehow, and she apparently liked the water."

Just then, the bronze monkeys hit the bell on the clock tower. The penguins gathered up the chicks and eggs, and left. They made it to their habitat, just as Alice opened the gates.

Once again, Private had to go ask Julian to dance for the humans, so the chicks wouldn't get too upset. He gladly obliged, knowing that Darla wasn't requested to do it.

**Hope you enjoyed. Cam is an escape artist. I wonder what kind of trouble it would get her in later on. (I seriously have no idea! XD) Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Get ready for more death by cuteness…think you can handle it?**

Chapter 7: Ace the Kung Fu Baby.

While the penguins were relaxing in the HQ, after the zoo closed, Rico was watching his egg. He gasped when it moved, ever so slightly.

"What the…?" he grunted. Private heard him.

"What's up, Rico?"

"Egg, move."

"That's impossible," Kowalski said. "Eggs can't move on their own."

Suddenly, Rico's egg cracked. They four penguins crowed round, as it hatched, and a fluffy chick sat on the floor. He had brown eyes, which had a look of dare-devilness in them. Rico lifted his son into his flippers.

"Aww," he cooed, snuggling him.

"What are you going to name him?" Private asked, excitedly.

"Rusty!" Rico exclaimed.

"What kind of a name is that?" Kowalski asked.

"Rusty's," Rico replied. "Is Rusty's name."

Now they had Ace, Cam, Cleo, and Rusty. All that was left was Private's egg. Knowing the others' eggs have hatched made the boy even more impatient. He paced up and down the HQ with his egg on his feet, muttering constantly to himself.

"Will it be a boy, or a girl? Will it have blue eyes, or brown? Will it be tall, or short? Will hatch tomorrow, or next week? Ah!" He picked up his egg, checking it all over for cracks, then, seeing none, placed it back on his feet. He kept doing this over and over, until Skipper finally told him it was time for lights out. Private reluctantly put the egg in the newly made chick crib, making sure it was warm, patted the four chicks' heads, and climbed into bed.

"I hope it hatches soon," he whispered, as he drifted off.

The next morning, the penguins woke to the sound of…fighting? It came from the crib. They rushed up to it, hoping none of the chicks were hurt. There they found Ace, karate kicking his stuffed banana. (don't know why banana) It was already pretty beaten up, and stuffing was strewn every where. Skipper grinned proudly.

"That's my boy," he chuckled, patting his head. No-one noticed Cam squeezing through the bars, until Rico saw her crawling to the lab door, which was open, and scooped her up. She giggled happily.

"An escape artist AND a kung fu baby," Kowalski remarked. "How are you going to control them?"

"With the proper training, they'll be great little soldiers," Skipper replied, holding Ace in his flippers and Cam on his feet. Cam started crawling away again, so he picked her up too.

While the penguins were training, the four babies, plus Private's egg, sat in the baby pen. Ace soon grew bored of kicking his banana, and started wriggling the bars, trying to get out. Cam decided to show him how to escape, only failing. Ace found nothing else of interest, and went back to the banana. Cam climbed out of the pen and crawled around the floe. She spotted the pool, and started crying, remembering her little adventure yesterday. Private heard her crying, and went over to see what the matter was.

"Private!" Skipper barked. "You can't take a break in the middle of training!"

"I'm not," Private replied, picking up Cam. "Cam's crying. I think she's scared of the water."

"What? No recruit of MINE will be aqua-phobic. I'll train it out of her."

Suddenly, a crash sounded from the other side of the floe. Skipper, Kowalski and Private looked in that direction in surprise. Ace had somehow knocked the pen over, and the babies were lying on the concrete. Ace and Cleo looked at each other, smiling. Rusty laughed and clapped his flippers.

"Where's my egg?" Private exclaimed. He searched the habitat franticly. He soon found it on Rico's feet, safe and sound. Private sighed with relief.

"I don't want another Eggy incident," he said, picking up his egg. He snuggled it to his cheek, murmuring to it.

"How on earth," Kowalski exclaimed, "did that chick," he pointed to Ace, sitting and playing with Cleo, "knock over THAT!" he pointed to the cage pen. "It must weigh at least five kilograms. Way too heavy for him."

"Aw, stop complaining, Kowalski," Skipper argued. "He's obviously a really clever kid."

"So how come your chicks get awesome talents?"

"I dunno. Maybe Cleo hasn't discovered hers yet!"

"Will you just STOP? The chicks are getting upset!" Private shouted. Everyone stared at him silently. "Thank you."

"Private gets overprotective when it comes to baby birds," Skipper whispered to Kowalski.

"My guess it's paternal instinct. He's got more of it than the rest of us," Kowalski whispered back.

"Figures."

Ace and Cleo played with each other all day, while the visitors awed at them. Rusty pulled funny faces, and Cam amused both humans and penguins, trying to escape the pen, over and over. Every time she was caught by any of the older birds, she'd make this adorable sound and giggle. The humans seemed better behaved today, so Skipper didn't bother to ask Private to tell Julian to hit it, much to his annoyance. He glared at the penguins' habitat.

"Maurice," he sighed. "Those silly penguins haven't asked me to dance for the people. WHY DO THEY NOT APPRECIATE MY BOOTY?"

"Maybe because the humans aren't upsetting the chicks anymore?" Maurice suggested.

"It has nothing to do with all the Peteies, Maurice!" Julian argued. "Those flightless birds have taken my glory."

"Uh, what glory?"

"The glory that I have all around me. Can you not see it glowing in its glorious radiance?" He gestured to himself.

"I can," Mort tweeted. Maurice stared at him. "I must have very good eyesight."

"Mort," Julian said.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to do a job for me?"

"I like jobs!"

"If you do this, I will let you touch the fee-et!"

"Really?"

"No, but you must do this anyway."

"Ok!"

"Go into the silly penguins' habitat, and go get all the Peteies. I must have their cuteness as my own." He handed Mort a sack.

"Yes, King Julian!"

Mort took the sack, and bounded out of the habitat, and snuck into the penguins' HQ, via the Private's First Prize door. He climbed up the fish-bowl entrance, and peeked over the edge. The babies were sitting in their pen, conveniently near the door. He snuck out, when no-one was looking, and grabbed Cleo. He rushed back inside, and put her in the sack. Then he went back up and got Cam. He did the same, once more, this time getting Rusty. When he brought down Ace, Cam was missing, obviously having escaped. Mort put down Ace to find her, and he crawled around, sneaking behind Mort.

Ace jumped up, as high as he could, and kicked Mort in the back of the head. Mort yelped, and turned around to see what hit him. He saw nothing. Getting back down to look for Cam, Ace snuck behind again, and kicked him in the back of the head. This time Mort yelled out loudly, and fell unconscious.

The four penguins jumped into the HQ, having seen that the chicks were missing, and found Ace karate chopping Mort's tail. Cam crawled out from behind the TV, giggling. Skipper smiled proudly at his talented chicks.

"I guess he have to watch out for Ringtail," he said that evening, as the eight of them relaxed after the zoo's busiest day of the month. "He's a danger to the recruits."

"Ah, he'll get over it," Kowalski said. "He's only being Julian."

"Of course, we ARE stealing his glory," Private reasoned. "Well, the chicks are, anyway."

"Doesn't matter," Skipper sighed. "He's a ring-tailed lemur. They're all full of themselves."

"I suppose," Private agreed, cradling his egg.

**Hehe, this is such a fun story to write, and read, I hope. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And, chapter eight-ness. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Spies of Doom.

"Well, well, well, pen-gyu-ins," evil Dr. You-Know-Who muttered, watching his giants TV thing, that he was using to spy on the penguins. "We've become daddies, have we?"

Two passing lobsters heard him, and stared at each other, not knowing he was speaking to himself about the penguins. They gave him a curious look, and quickly scurried off.

"Victor, honey!" a female voice called, and a penguin with green eyes stepped into the room. She smiled at Blowhole.

"What do you want, mother?" Blowhole sighed.

"What are you doing dear? It's past your bedtime."

"Mother, I don't need bedtime anymore. I'm a big dolphin now."

"I know, dear. But when I'm staying over, you need to listen to me, ok? Now off to bed."

"Yes, mother," Blowhole sighed, and rolled out of the room.

"I should get to stay up as late as I like," he grumbled as he lay in bed. "I have to come up with a plan!" He lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, and thinking. Then he had an idea. "My mother like to look after my, like I'm still a baby. Why not kidnap those bratty penguins, and get my mum to leave me alone!" he sat up, smirking. "It's PERFECT!"

"VICTOR, NO EVEIL PLOTTING IN BED!" Crystal called from the kitchen.

"YES MOTHER!" Blowhole called back. He lay back down, and, smiling to himself, fell asleep to dream of his newest and greatest plan.

The next morning, Blowhole woke up early, before his mother, and went into his computer room, where he was spying on the penguins the night before. He turned on the TV and began his operation.

"I'll send two lobsters there to get the babies, and bring them here. Then I'll give them to my mother as a surprise." He went to the intercom. "Red fifteen and Red ninety-two, please report to the computer room. That is all."

The called lobsters came into the computer room five minutes later.

"What do ya need, doc?" asked Red fifteen.

"I have a little job for you two," Blowhole said. "I need you to get THAT!" he pointed to the screen, which had a picture of Blowhole as a baby, hugging a little stuffed fish, and with a baby bonnet on. Blowhole saw the lobsters' shocked faces and looked at the screen.

"AHH! Di-I mean," he hastily click buttons on the control panel until he came to the right one. "Them!" he pointed to a video of the four chicks and one egg in their pen. The lobsters looked at him confused.

"Why?" Red ninety-two asked.

"Don't ask questions," Blowhole snapped. "Just do what I tell you. I need them here ASAP!"

"Yes, sir," they said at the same time, and scuttled out.

That afternoon, the four older penguins, while being cute and cuddly for the humans, noticed that the babies were being extremely quiet. Private went to the pen to see why.

"SKIPPAH!" he screamed, and the three other penguins came. "They're GONE! All five of them. GONE! EVEN MY EGG, SKIPPAH!"

"Just calm down, Private," Skipper said. "You must remember, Cam is an escape artist, and she must have found a way to get them all out."

"Skipper, I highly doubt that," Kowalski said.

"And why is that?"

Kowalski pointed to the ground. There was a trail of stuffing, from Ace's banana.

"I think they've been kidnapped."

"NO!" Private cried. "WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!"

Skipper sniffed the air. "Lobsters…" then it struck him. "Blowhole!"

"Yes, I, Dr. Blowhole, super genius, have kidnapped these pesky pen-gyu-in babies. Now to surprise my mother."

Just at that moment, Crystal came in.

"Victor, I need you to- What on earth?"

"Surprise, mother!" Vict- I mean, Blowhole said. He held out the flipper-full of chicks that were all almost to tears.

"Victor, where did you…?"

"I, uh, noticed how much you liked caring for babies, so I adopted these little 'uns for you."

"And this egg too?" Crystal asked, pointing to the egg on the floor. She picked it up, and placed it on her feet. "Goodness me, Victor, you are so thoughtful."

"I know, mother," Blowhole replied, "but it's really nothing. I only wanted to show how much I love you." Then added, under his breath, "and how much I hate those pen-gyu-ins."

The penguins followed the trail of stuffing until it ended. From there, they followed Skipper's nose…if he had one. The whole time, Private was in a state of panic.

"Imagine what Blowhole could DO to them. Do you have any idea what he'll do to them?" he screamed into Kowalski's face. "NO! DON'T answer that!"

"Shut your beak, Private," Skipper snapped. "We're close. I smell…dolphin and…penguin…and…four chicks and an egg. They're right in this here…uh…secret…hidden…lair?" The penguins stared up at a tall building, with a bright flashy sign saying, 'Secret Hidden Lair!'

"Not very secret," Kowalski stated.

"OR hidden," Private added.

"Don't just stand there, men, go inside!" Skipper barked, and the four of them slipped through the door…

**I do NOT own Crystal. She belongs to Cartoongirl, the author of Chatting with Dr. Blowhole. A BIG thanks to her for letting me use her OC. Thanks Cartoongirl. There will be more of her in the NEXT chapter. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine complete! I'll need your opinion on something, but I'll bother you with that after the chapter. For now, enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Welcome to the World.

"Skippah, that wasn't the most…successful…attack," Private stated, as the four of them walked out the door of the base.

"I know that, Private," Skipper snapped, through gritted beak. "A hippy fan club is certainly NOT the right place to find the chicks."

"So, where do we look now?" Kowalski asked. Skipper suddenly dropped to the ground, nose on the ground, and tail in the air.

"What is it, boy?"Kowalski asked. Rico stifled a laugh.

"Dolphin," Skipper replied, ignoring Kowalski's comment. "Real this time. They're…at…Follow me."

The three penguins followed Skipper. He led them through the streets of Manhattan, and all the way Brooklyn, where Blowhole had his base, currently.

"So, how do you like my little surprise, mother?" Blowhole asked, as he watched Crystal playing with the chicks.

"It's lovely, dear," Crystal replied. She held Rusty in her arms. Rusty had taken a liking to her, and stuck by her side as much as he could. Ace preferred to play with Cleo, and Cam entertained herself, torturing Blowhole.

"Get off of me," Blowhole snapped, as Cam held onto his flipper. Her tiny flippers curled around his, and she held tightly as he swung it around wildly, trying to fling her off. She laughed.

"Victor," Crystal scolded. "What if she lets go?"

"It would be better if she does."

"No, she could really hurt herself." Crystal took Cam in her arms, with Rusty. Cam cooed, and Rusty giggled.

Cleo crawled around, and grabbed one of Blowhole's inventions that a lobster left on the floor. She held in correctly, though it was hard with her tiny flippers, and shot it. It was a shrink ray, and it hit Red 2000, shrinking him to the size of a cricket.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Blowhole exclaimed, snatching the shrink ray out of Cleo's flippers. Cleo's beak trembled, and she started crying loudly.

"Victor," Crystal snapped, snatching the ray out of his flippers, and setting it on a high shelf. "I'm confiscating that."

"But, mother-"

"Don't but mother me, young man. You need to learn to share your toys."

"It's not a toy. It's a shrink ray, and that bratty baby," he pointed to Cleo, still crying, "shrank Red 2000."

"So? She's only a baby. Besides, you still have 1999 other lobster minions."

"Actually, I have 9999 other minions, but that's not the point!"

Suddenly, all four babies decided to pounce on Blowhole at the same time, knocking him off his seg-way.

"!" Blowhole yelled.

Just then, the air vent cover dropped, and four penguins flipped into the room, flippers at the ready.

"I think we got the right base, this time," Private stated.

"Wait, wha…?" Blowhole stared, his mouth agape.

"Oh, Kowalski, my dear brother, long time no see. And Skipper, Rico and young Private. It's good to see my son's enemies again."

"Hello, Miss Crystal," Private greeted. "If it isn't too much trouble, we've come for our chicks."

"Aren't you just a dear…excuse me?"

"We've come for the chicks," Private repeated.

"You mean Victor didn't adopt them? He kidnapped them?"

"It was all for a good cause, mother," Blowhole protested. "I wanted to give you something to take care of, so you wouldn't bother me while doing my evil deeds."

"Victor, you lied to me, and you kidnapped these poor, innocent chicks. I am going to have to punish you, somehow."

Cleo tugged at Kowalski's flipper, and he looked down at her. She pointed to the high shelf, and Kowalski saw the shrink ray. He pointed it out to Skipper, who nodded, and Kowalski flipped up to the shelf. Grabbing the shrink ray, he aimed and shot. It hit Blowhole in the back of the head, and knocked him off his seg-way, which he had only just got back onto. He shrunk to a size, just smaller than Private.

"Curse you evil technology!" he screamed, his voice sounding high-pitched. Crystal picked him up, and he looked into her eyes. "Please turn me back, mother. My grow ray is in the cupboard."

"I don't think so, Victor," Crystal replied, her voice firm. "This is your punishment. You must stay small for one week, or longer if I hear complaints.

"Yes, mother," Blowhole sighed. Crystal smiled, and carried him out of the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she bent over and picked up the egg from her feet. She smiled, handing it to Private.

"Thank you, Miss Crystal," he said, happily. Crystal nodded, and, carrying Blowhole left the room.

"Mission accomplished," Skipper exclaimed, as he, Kowalski and Rico picked up their chicks. "Let's go home, men."

"Just a minute, Skippah," Private cried. He held up his egg, which was cracking. "My egg, it's finally hatching."

The eight of them watched, as the shell broke neatly in half, and a tiny penguin, with jade green eyes, sat in Private's flippers, blinking at the strange, new world. Private smiled, holding her close.

"Hello, little Gracie," he said, snuggling her, and stroking her head. "Welcome to the world!"

**I hope you enjoyed. Now, for that opinion. Should I end the story with this chapter, or make a few more? I'm not sure, so tell me what you think. Please review! ^^**


End file.
